Revelations
by Fairyangel
Summary: Even good men can evil in them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. So don't sue, unless you want nothing.

Pairings: None

Warnings: Nobody in the crew of Voyager are acting like themselves in this chapter. I planned it that way (No, really I did). There are character deaths in this chapter, but don't worry they'll be back by the next chapter. Confused??? Just read……

Harry Kim opened his eyes with a groan. Glancing around he got his bearings amidst the ruined hallway filled with bulkheads and wires lightening the darkness briefly. Getting up he looked around in amazement. Last thing he remembered he was on his way to engineering to help B'Elanna with simulations of modifications they were trying to trade with the Ery, a group of aliens that they had found stranded in space.

"What could have happened, between then and now?" He muttered as he made his way cautiously toward engineering. He tried his combadge as he went.

"Kim to the Bridge" pause "Kim to Janeway". Nothing. He entered into engineering. It was empty; he took a deep breath and choked. This place reeked of what smelled like burnt skin. The warp core had been shut down, but there was no one in sight. He turned to go to the bridge, when a voice stopped him.

"Harry? Come back, please." Turning swiftly he squinted and saw B'Elanna Torres lying on the ground. How could he have missed her? Kneeling down he tried to sit her up.

"B'Elanna, what happened?" She stared at him for a moment and a slow smile spread across her face. A chill ran down his spine and everything in him yelled at him to run. "B'Elanna?" As the familiar name slid from his lips he knew better this was not his friend. She grabbed his wrist like a vice and spoke in an amused voice.

"You shouldn't even trust your closest friends." He other hand revealed a dagger. Seeing it with shock, he pulled away the dagger slicing into his arm, but missing the intention of more harm. Scooting back he stared as she seemed to wither away to nothing. Taking a deep breath he turned toward the door and resumed his trek to the bridge trying to get his emotions under control. He started to jog.

"Ensign Kim, it's good to see someone else. I haven't seen anyone since ….Oh your hurt." The doctor appeared out of no where. Harry turned and sighed with relief.

"Doc! What happened? I was unconscious…." He started to talk but the doctor interrupted, "The wound isn't too bad, unfortunate for us, but I can fix that." He smiled as he pulled out a hypospray. "This won't hurt a bit" Harry stepped back and yanked the doctor's Mobile emitter off, causing the hypospray to fall to the ground. He glanced around and wondered just what had happened in the time he had been unconscious. Resuming his path he debated whether to try and find a phaser. He did not want to hurt anyone, despite what they wanted to do to him. He almost smiled-almost.

"Ensign Kim!" a cool voice spun him around, Seven of Nine stood there regarding him as though she had saw some kind of interesting bug. He watched her cautiously as she approached him.

"The ship is under attack. I need your assistance." Tell him something he didn't know.

"What happened, Seven?" He still wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, his encounters with the doctor and B'Elanna fresh in his mind. Instead of her answer another voice came from the distance. "Don't trust her. She's one of them" Chakotay was suddenly at his side. He backed away, slowly everything in him screaming not to trust either one. Seven sprang forward viciously and spat; "You just want him for the honor." Chakotay laughed and pushed her away.

"I don't care as long as he's dead." Uh-oh, it might be a good idea to get away. Harry did just that. Oddly the two didn't seem to even want to follow him. He ran into Neelix literally. He bounced off the taxation. Neelix didn't even bother with niceties. He just came at him wielding a long knife used to cut vegetables. Harry dodged it, Neelix came after him again. Harry grabbed his arm and a struggle ensued. Finally Harry shoved the smaller man into the bulkhead knocking him out cold. As he picked up the knife Neelix withered away like B'Elanna had. He looked at the weapon and took it with him. As he ran, he slowly realized that he had not seen a phaser. They had just attacked him without one. Why? He wondered as he finally made his way to the turbolift, and froze, of course, they would not be running the power was down. Just as the realization floated through his head, everything came back on. The lights blinded him and the turbo lift doors opened. He paused.

"Why not?" He asked of the now empty halls. He took a look around and got in.

"Bridge." He said and the turbolift slowly slid to his destination. The doors opened. Unlike the halls on the way there, the bridge looked exactly like it normally did, thogh nobody was there, except the Captain. He raised his weapon and approached her. She stood slowly and turned toward the Ensign.

"Hello, Harry, I honestly didn't expect you to make it here." She smiled and pointed a phaser at him. "That's alright, as the old saying goes: ' never send someone else to do something you should have done.' Or something like that." She fired, and he, expecting it, threw himself to the side. She laughed, got closer and kept firing and he kept dodging it. He realized that she was just toying with him, he could have been dead ten times over. Suddenly, somehow she was right next to him.

"Sorry, Ensign, but we don't need you anymore." The next few seconds went quickly. One minute she was talking the next the phaser had dropped to the floor, Captain Janeway dropped too, the knife in her chest. Harry Kim watched in horror as she withered away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry." Tom Paris stood by the Captain's chair. Harry eyed his best friend, no-not his best friend. He didn't know who any of them where. "Why are you fighting it? You know you're weaker than us." The pilot raised his own phaser.

"Bye Harry." He fired and Harry Kim fell into darkness.

TBC….

Alright I know this chapter was a little odd, but keep reading it'll make sense later. Reviews please….Just don't tell me how bad it was. Tell me why. Okay next chapter will be up soon!!!!! -Sara ps Review please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kathryn Janeway stood in front of her Command chair debating with a Race called the Ery. It seemed that it had been all she had been doing since the day after Chakotay, Tuvok, B'Elanna and Harry had come back from the away mission to their planet. When they had arrived, scans revealed that no life was on the planet, they had been fooled into thinking that by an advanced shield that covered the cities. Ever since the away mission had gone haywire, Janeway had been trying to figure out what had gone wrong, but had not gotten many answers.

"Captain, if you do not hand your crewman over to us. The Charyne will be released." Kathryn stared at the screen.

"You keep mentioning the Charyne, but avoiding the questions of just what that is. What is it?" The ambassador looked her straight in the eye.

"I cannot tell you. It is a part of our religion, which as I have explained before cannot be told to outsiders." Janeway closed her eyes briefly.

"With all due respect, ambassador, if this Charyne is what is making my officer ill then I need to know about it." She said it crisply, but firmly. The ambassador looked up sharply.

"Your crewman is sick? I was not told. I will get back to you soon." The alien signed off abruptly. Janeway set her jaw in annoyance and turned to the Ops station where Ensign Campbell had taken over for Harry. "Try to hail them again." The Ensign looked up briefly. "No response." She glanced at her first officer, who gave a little shake of his head. She tapped her commbadge. "Captain Janeway to Neelix."

"Neelix here" came the immediate reply.

"Meet me in my ready room please." The Captain turned to Chakotay.

"You have the bridge" She then turned and walked to her ready room.

Lieutenant Tom Paris walked down the hallway on his way to his shift in sickbay, concern etched in his face. He was worried about Harry of course. The doctor had no idea what was wrong with him although he would never acknowledge that.

"Hey, flyboy, going my way." The playful voice of B'Elanna Torres jostled him out of his concerned thought. He turned and smiled. "If you're heading to sickbay I am." Her smile melted away for an instant.

"I thought I'd go see how Harry's doing." Tom nodded, and continued walking, feeling more upbeat. B'Elanna did that to him. The sickbay doors slid open. The doctor looked up from over his patient and smiled slightly.

"Lieutenant Torres." He caught Tom's eye. "Mr. Paris, May I have a word with you."

Neelix walked into the Captain's ready room. He was pretty sure what she wanted to see him about. She looked up as he stood at her desk and smiled at him.

"I need your expert advice here, Neelix. I know you don't know much about this part of space, but I need to know if you've ever heard of The Charyne." Neelix suddenly shifted uncomfortably and looked just slightly pale. He forced himself to look less upset than he felt. Unfortunately Janeway had already noticed.

"It has been rumored about a legend revolving around this planet, although no one ever really knew where this planet was until now. The legend says that a great warrior with awesome power conquered many planets before getting to this one. He decided to rule his kingdom from here, but he was so evil that his General's plotted against him to overthrow him. He was killed in battle; well at least his body was killed. Somehow he transferred his consciousness to one of his General's bodies. He did that for sometime until a group of strong telepaths killed the body and caught him before he could move on. They trapped his consciousness in some sort of device." Neelix looked up at Janeway and shrugged. "The details were a little sketchy when I heard it." The Captain stared ahead for a moment. _That would explain why there so afraid of Harry._

"This has something to do with Ensign Kim doesn't it." The captain nodded, "Yes it does." Neelix looked thoughtful. "Well I'd say maybe we should start retracing his steps." Janeway smiled at him. "I would say that's a very good idea."

Tom only half listened to the EMH. His eyes and thoughts kept going back to the woman he loved and his closest friend. An alarm sounded jolting both him and the doctor. They both rushed over to the patient.

The doctor hated this with a passion; of course, he tried to put passion in everything he did. Ensign Harry Kim, someone he thought of as a friend had just gone into Cardiac Arrest. He jumped into action, giving orders to his "nurse" Mr. Paris, who, despite the fear evident on his face, was doing an excellent job. Lieutenant Torres watched the action a few feet away.

"Two more cc's of Bentozone." He barked, injecting it when it was given to him. Nothing. He paused, sighing. Mr. Paris looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry."

"As Harry Kim fell into the blackness, he heard one, just one voice: "You put up a good fight, but you lost and I got what I needed……." Back in sickbay his red eyes open.

Okay I tried to keep everyone character, I'm sorry if I didn't. And I apologize if the doctor's point of view was a little cheesy; I'll try and do better. Well, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!!! More reviews please!!!


End file.
